


Game

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Ferus wants to finish reading his book. Roan wants to love on his boyfriend. Ferus refuses to let Roan seduce him until he finishes reading but will he be able to resist?





	Game

When Roan walked into his bedroom after a long difficult day, he was happy to see Ferus laying in bed, though he was engaged in a book and not naked and waiting for him as he had hoped. “Hey Fer,” he said, after a few seconds. 

Ferus had been so caught up in his book, he hadn’t noticed Roan had arrived home until he spoke. He turned to Roan with a bright smile. “Hey you. How was your day?” Ferus set his book down and opened his arm so Roan could come curl up beside him.

Roan kicked his shoes off before lying beside his boyfriend. “I am exhausted,” Roan admitted looking at Ferus who had a sympathetic loving smile on his face. “Somehow I ended up doing most of the heavy work.” Roan had spent the day helping his oldest brother and his new wife move into their new home.

“Well, I wish I could have helped,” Ferus told him softly, 

“Yeah, well, we both know why it was best for you not to help,” Roan reminded him. Roan’s sister in law was homophobic and highly disapproved of Roan’s relationship with Ferus, though everyone else in Roan’s family was supportive and loving. 

Ferus kissed the top of Roan’s head and held him a little tighter. “I love you. I know saying that doesn’t take away your pain, but I thought I’d tell you anyway.”

“Love you too,” Roan replied as he moved one hand to pull Ferus in for a kiss. Ferus happily kissed him for several long moments. “This is right to me. I don’t care what anyone says.” 

“I know,” Ferus answered with a smile. “It’s right for me as well. Besides, who cares what your sister in law thinks. Your whole family loves me and loves that I’m with you. I’m pretty happy to be with you myself.” 

Roan laughed and kissed Ferus again. “I’m pretty happy with you as well. How was your day? Miss me?” 

Ferus laughed and kissed Roan’s forehead. “I did miss you, but I was actually able to get some reading done without you around to distract me.” Ferus told Roan the books he read and showed him the book he was almost done with.

“That’s a really good one, but why don’t you put off finishing it until tomorrow? I could use some love and care from my amazing boyfriend right now,” Roan said, letting his hand run down Ferus’s body. 

Ferus was tempted to give into Roan’s request because he wanted it too but as strong as his desire was to be with Roan, he was dying to see how the book ended. “I’m almost done with this book. I only have 40 pages left. Think you can wait that long?” The challenge was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Roan raised an eyebrow, ready for a challenge. “The real question is, do you think you can wait that long without giving into having sex with me?”

Ferus did his best to control his blush. He knew then that Roan was going to make it difficult for him but he could handle himself. Finishing the book in the morning wouldn’t be that big of a deal, but he couldn’t just give into Roan especially since he knew Roan would enjoy winning too much. “You know, I think I can.” Ferus gave Roan a sweet lingering kiss before picking up his book. He could feel the sexual frustration rolling off his boyfriend and used the book to hide his smile, knowing this was going to be a very interesting game, one that he was going to enjoy playing.

Roan sighed and for a few minutes, he didn’t do anything except lay in Ferus’s arms, enjoying their closeness. When he realized Ferus was purposely reading as slowly as possible, he decided to do something to speed things up. Warm lips attached themselves to Ferus’s neck. Ferus jumped a little in surprise, not expecting that. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing Olin,” Roan whispered against his neck in between kisses. 

Ferus couldn’t help but smile. Roan had noticed he was reading extra slowly on purpose. Ferus kissed the top of Roan’s head as acknowledgment that he heard him before he turned back to his book, hoping that Roan would give up and let him finish, though he knew that was not going to be the case. Roan sighed audibly. Ferus almost caved but he held onto his resolve. If he let Roan win this easily, he would never hear the end of it. He did decide to read a bit quicker because he did want to get laid at some point. He pressed another kiss to Roan’s head before continuing to read, hoping that would satisfy his lover for the time being. “Love you too Lands,” Ferus murmured with a smile.

He could hear Roan snort in disbelief, knowing he was thinking something along the lines of if he really did love him he would pay attention to him. Ferus couldn’t help but smile as he thought about how lucky he was to have Roan, even though he was driving him crazy at the moment, by letting his hand wander dangerously close to one of his most sensitive areas. They had been together long enough to know each other inside and out which he had always thought was a good thing. “If you want me to stop just say so,” Roan said as he slowly slid his hand down Ferus’s pants. 

Ferus snorted. “I don’t want you to stop. I mean would it be nice if you would let me read in peace? Sure, but I also have missed you all day and definitely don’t mind you doing what you’re doing because it’s not going to work. I will finish this book before I turn my full attention to you. You having your little fun isn’t bothering me. It’s actually making things more enjoyable for me. You can do whatever you want and I will be reading. Of course, I could finish this book sooner and turn my full attention to you if you would leave me alone but I’m not asking you to.”

“Hypothetically speaking, would you still be interested in reading if I gave you a blowjob right now,” Roan asked Ferus who bit his lip to prevent a moan. Roan’s blow jobs were heavenly, and he would love nothing more than for Roan to wrap his lips around him at that moment…But no. He could not and would not cave.

“Yes,” Ferus replied, unable to keep his voice from shaking. Now Roan could hear how badly he wanted it. “This is an interesting book.” 

Roan chuckled and pulled Ferus in for a kiss. Ferus went willingly because kissing Roan was one of his favorite activities. Ferus then went back to his book and hid his disappointment as he felt Roan’s weight leave the bed. When Ferus saw Roan was undressing, he turned special attention to the book and began to read quicker, seeing as Roan was choosing to make things much more difficult for him. He was going to finish it because he needed to know how it ended, but the sight of a naked Roan was a huge temptation that was difficult to resist, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to resist. All was going well, until he was hit with a pair of Roan’s clothing. Roan smirked. “Oops. My bad.” 

Ferus tried to hide his smile because he knew neither of them were sorry. Both were enjoying teasing each other; they always did. Once Roan was naked, he laid back on the bed, this time without leaning against Ferus who wasn’t sure if he was more relieved of disappointed. “What are you doing,” Ferus couldn’t help but ask as Roan got comfortable in all his naked glory. Ferus took in Roan’s naked body and did his best to restrain himself from touching it. 

“Do you have any objection to me laying in my own bed naked? Because if you did, you would be a bit of a hypocrite. We both sleep here naked,” Roan told him with a smirk. 

Ferus chuckled. “Yes, we do.” He turned back to his book because he was going to finish it, if only to prove that Roan’s nakedness can’t distract him from anything. For a few minutes, Ferus thought Roan had given up because he had stayed still and silent. Ferus half hoped that Roan had fallen asleep because he seemed exhausted when he got home. However, his hope was diminished as he sounds started-sounds that went straight to Ferus’s cock. Against his better judgment, he stole a glance at Roan to see he was touching himself and being ridiculously loud on purpose, just to annoy Ferus.

‘Why do you have to be so difficult,” Ferus whined as he locked eyes with Roan.

“Are you ready to give up,” Roan asked with a smirk sensing Ferus was about to jump on him. 

Ferus restrained himself and returned to reality as he was reminded of the game they were playing. “Right. No. I am going to finish this book first. No matter what. Then I can be with you.” 

Roan sighed because Ferus was being more difficult than he thought he would be. He continued stroking himself and being as loud as possible. When it was clear Ferus wasn’t paying attention, he decided to stop. He looked at his boyfriend and smiled. “Hey, I think I’m going to go take a shower. You’re free to join me if you would like to.” Roan whispered dirty suggestions in Ferus’s ear, pleased with the redness spreading across Ferus’s face. Ferus stared at the page on his book and realized he had not made progress in reading in ten minutes. Clearly, he was not going to be able to focus until he and Roan had sex and at the moment he didn’t care about knowing how the story ended, he just wanted to be with his boyfriend. He bookmarked the page, quickly removed his clothes and joined his boyfriend in the shower. 

Ferus cut Roan’s laughter off with a kiss. “You are an evil man, but I love you. You win. I can’t concentrate. I just need you.” After excellent shower sex, they both went back to bed. 

“Are you going to finish your book,” Roan asked with a yawn, as he laid down on his side of the bed. 

Ferus glared at him as he settled in beside Roan, curling up against him. “You know, I think I’m going to wait until the morning when I don’t have my annoying boyfriend trying to distract me.”

Roan laughed. “Your ‘annoying’ boyfriend loves you quite a bit Ferus Olin.” 

Ferus smiled and kissed Roan sweetly. “Well, I love him too. You played a good game.”

“I’m surprised that you lasted as long as you did. There were several times I thought you were about to cave,” Roan admitted.

“Yeah, well, I thought I was going to cave as well. It probably would have been easier if I had just given in because I don’t remember anything I tried to read since you got home,” Ferus told him with a smile.

Roan laughed softly. “I’ll leave you alone tomorrow.”

“Only until I finish the book. Then I am going to have my payback,” Ferus teased. “Goodnight Roan.”

“What do you mean payback,” Roan asked curiously.

Ferus just smiled and winked at him. “You’ll see.”


End file.
